Lovestruck
by Skyyler
Summary: Many heart-warming/breaking series of one shots, that include Tigress/Po, Tigress/Tai Lung, and Viper/Crane. Any other suggestions on couples, and I'll do it. Rated Kplus for having nothing sensitive in them. R&R.
1. It's Just a Play!

Lovestruck

It's Just a Play!

Tigress / Po

By: Skyyler

* * *

"For the last time Po, I will not go!" Tigress hissed, as she slid her door tightly shut with a soft _slam. _

"Aww, c'mon, Tigress! I know you'll love it! Heck, I don't know what it's about, but that's okay, it'll be fun!" Po pushed, with a friendly giggle in his voice.

Seconds of no response bit him.

A thought then hit Po. A smile sapped his lips, as he knocked on her door, once again. "They say you'll get something special on the way out."

There was a pause. Finally a small, shallow voice came. "Like what?"

"I don't know! That's why we need to _go! _C'mon Tigress! You need to live your life with at least _some _adventure! You need to be surprised. And this is something to get surprised about!"

Po heard a snicker. "Going to an elementary school's play, will surprise me?"

"Yeah, it's amazing how those little kids are so dramatic." He turned around so that his back was against her paper-stained door. "Plus, I won't be yelling at you a bunch. Don't you want that?"

A sigh passed Tigress' lips, as she opened the doors.

"Whadaya say? It'll be fun!" He added, as he was still turned around. He didn't notice her doors were open, as she stared at the back of his head.

"Fine. Just this one time." Tigress shook her head in disapproval.

Shocked at her voice coming so clear, Po turned around, to find her standing in her doorway, glaring at him. "Chess! I knew it would work!" He jumped around, as he flew out of the Jade Palace.

Sliding her door shut, the tigress nearly chuckled at his foolishness. She began to get into something that looked a bit appealing, as she was getting ready to go watch some play a school was doing down in the valley with the panda.

* * *

Po looked over Tigress, as she seemed a bit different. For one, she was wearing something other than her training uniform. It looked somewhat like a dress. And two, she smelled different. It was like she put the fragrance of a flower all over herself. But it wasn't too much... it was just right. Everything _about _her was just right. She was actually taking this thing seriously!

The panda himself was dressed up, where he wore a shirt, yes, an actual shirt that covered up his largeness, and his usual green shorts. But he didn't smell. He always bathed before going into town now, for he was highly respected due to his profession of The Dragon Warrior.

Smiling, Po attempted to lock arms with her as they walked down the steps to the valley. Tigress swatted him off, as she walked by herself. Po didn't change his attitude, for he was always a jolly kind of animal. And as disturbing it sounded, he almost never changed it. This was good, but it was also just stupid. He was the kind of guy who would never show his emotions until he was all alone, but even then, he wouldn't show it, for he had nothing to show. He was a confident guy, and often, he trusted everyone a bit too much. But that was the kind of animal he was, and no one could change him, so Tigress just had to deal with it. Besides, she thought he looked pretty good in his shirt, and he didn't smell. He wasn't obnoxious, yet he wasn't polite. He was... just right.

...

Reaching the towns center, they passed a couple ancient houses that seemed to have plants over-growing them. It was getting dark, as almost every house was lit up from candles, as usual. At this time all the students would be in the Jade Palace doing the things they would normally be doing. Crane would probably be training his reflexes and balance in flying; that or calligraphy. Viper would probably be training with staffs with Monkey, for she is just learning how to hold them, that or she would be meditating. Mantis usually trains with Crane, as he's learning to jump as high as birds could fly. He's challenging himself in many things, probably because he loved Kung Fu, along with everyone else, of course. Monkey mostly sleeps or meditates. That's just about it for him; he is a very energetic animal, but sometimes he needs to drain all of his energy out of him. He's a very calm animal when he's meditating. Tigress would also be doing calligraphy with some of this color-changing ink substance that Po gave her just a couple days ago. Po? He would be sleeping. He is **always **tired, day after day. She couldn't blame him, due to his size. At least he was getting a work out.

A clapping noise slowly crescendoed into their hearing, as they made their way into a somewhat big building, that happened to be the elementary school the play was being held in.

Walking into the theater, they looked around frantically, as they casually observed the room. It was lit up by many candles, as they were slowly being blown out. The play was about to start, as the two animals found some decent seats near the front row, that was reserved just for them. It was surprising to see... nearly a hundred or so animals stacked in here for a simple elementary school play.

A large rabbit hopped in, as she spoke out among the crowd. "Welcome to our school, and I thank you all for coming. We will start our play soon, and we hope you like it!" She hopped off, leaving Tigress to stare with pitiful eyes.

Tigress perked up and leaned over to Po. "That was... quick-"

"Shhh!" A pig scolded next to her. Tigress began to think. What a professional 'shh' he did... it was like, he went to some special shh school or something...

Tigress just raised her eye-brows in approval to shh. Po giggled, as Tigress slowly leaned back to her spot.

A small rabbit, dressed up in a large suit of some black and white bear wobbled in, as he faced the crowd. "I am Po! I love Kung Fu, but my daddy doesn't know about it!" He began to do some Kung Fu moves that Tigress couldn't recognize. It was possibly because it _wasn't _Kung Fu.

Po gasped. "That's me!" He whispered excitedly to Tigress, as she stared in questioning eyes.

Tigress then leaned to him. "I didn't know this play was about your _story-_"

"Shh!" The angry voice came again. Tigress nodded quickly, as she turned her head back to the stage.

On stage, there was a little rabbit Po, and his father; another little rabbit. What horrible costumes these kids wore! Po's father was simply a rabbit with a paper beak taped to his mouth.

...

Tigress' head was bobbing, as she was beginning to fall asleep from the never-ending play. Finally she fell asleep.

"That panda cannot be the Dragon Warrior! He is fat and doesn't know anything!" The little pig propped as Master Shifu rasped, as his voice woke up Tigress in shock.

Po was surprised. "Offensive..." He murmured to himself. He was really into this so called 'play'.

Tigress looked up at the play, as she saw herself. She was a chubby pig with ears. The real Tigress' eyes were wide, as her mouth was open. She couldn't believe that was her! That pig didn't even look like she should be in elementary school! More like high school, due to her size! Tigress looked down to find Po's hand was locked with hers. She nearly laughed out loud, as she could see a glare come from the pig seated next to her. She looked back up at the play, as she didn't bother to swat away from the panda. In fact, she was a little okay with it.

...

"_**Roooar! **_I am Tai Lung, the seeker of the Dragon Scroll! I have broken out of this prison that I have been held in for twenty years, and now I can defeat the new Dragon Warrior, Po, and take his place!"

The crowd gasped, as they mumbled in anger. It was somewhat scary to find the audience interacting with the play.

"You will not defeat me! I will use the Wuxi Finger Hold!" The plays Po yelled in anger at the plays Tai Lung. He took hold of Tai Lung's finger, as she looked to the audience, who were all cheering for Po to flex his pinkie.

Tigress rubbed her head in embarrassment, as Po was staring in awe.

"_Boom!" _Po yelled, as Tai Lung ran off.

Everybody yelled and screamed in approval, as they clapped their hearts out.

"And, and don't you come back!" The plays Po added, as he seemed to let in all the pride.

Thinking that the play was over, Tigress quickly got up, soon hearing more voices coming from the play. Grunting in anger, she sat back down. "How can there be another scene? It's over!" Tigress whispered to Po, stressed.

"No... no look, now there's me and you..." He squinted at the kids. "Holding hands..." He sat back in his seat, as he tried to hide his blushed face.

"Thank you, Dragon Warrior, for saving all of our lives!" The plays Tigress gladly spoke, with a jump in her voice. She brought her face to the plays Po, who was frowning in disapproval. Apparently he did not want to kiss this fat pig.

Tigress' eyes were wide, as she put both of her paws on her face to cover her eyes. _That did not happen! Since when would that ever happen? This is wrong! Why would they make Po and I kiss? _

Seconds of silence passed, as Tigress removed her paws from her face. She saw every elementary schooler in the play standing on the stage, as they hooked hands, and bowed. Cheers roared through the room, as Tigress and Po awkwardly joined in.

...

Tigress and Po slowly walked out of the theater, as Po was looking away. He seemed to be hiding something.

Tigress turned to look at Po, finding he was still blushing. "It was just a play, Po."

He gave a weak smile, as he gained confidence. He looked at her. "Did you like it? Those seats were really hard to get."

Tigress squinted in question, as she noticed he was asking a very serious question. He actually paid for this play? Just for her? She blinked, as she turned her head back to the stairs. _Those __**were **__some pretty good seats... and the play wasn't __**that **__bad... except the part of me being fat..._

"Well? What did you think? Did you like it?" Po repeated, as he anxiously awaited her answer.

A grin took Tigress' face, as she stopped walking with him. She took his hand, as she turned to him. She saw Po was very surprised by her hand actually doing the taking. "Yes, I loved it, Po." She smiled, as she stared into his searching eyes.

Po smiled, as the blush left his face. The moon above him was full, as the skies above it was filled with beautiful, glimmering stars. Tigress moved her eyes back to his, as she noticed he was also staring at her with innocent eyes. "Really?" He spoke in a soft voice, as he took her other hand.

Tigress blinked, as she nearly chuckled. "Yes, thank you for taking me. I loved it."

The panda licked his lips, as he twitched his hands. He looked down, finding Tigress was up against him. He looked back to her, as he leaned in.

Tigress closed her eyes, as she tipped her head back, expecting something that she always wanted, only could never talk about.

Their lips touched, as a shiver went down Tigress' body. She was actually kissing him. She slowly took her hands and touched his cheeks with both of them, as she could feel his breath warming her. He took his arms and wrapped them around her, as he pulled her in closer. The kissing lasted for quite a while, before they noticed what they were doing. Tigress drew away, as she let go of his cheeks. Breathing hard, the warmth escaped her, as she stared into his eyes.

"I told you, you would get something special after it." He chuckled.

Tigress smiled, as she walked back to him. "Thank you, Dragon Warrior, for saving all of our lives." She repeated from the play, as she got up to kiss him, once again. She didn't care if it was wrong or not anymore, for she felt it was more than special. It was a gift. _So, maybe that kiss did, really, happen._

"Score!!" Came a laughing voice from behind them. Po drew away, as he turned to find Monkey staring at him. Monkey gasped, as he ran off, holding something that looked like a painting of Po and Tigress kissing.

Tigress gasped, as she ran after Monkey, along with Po, as they soon found Mantis, Crane, Viper, and even Master Shifu hiding behind a bush, spying on them.

Po slapped his head. _**Nothing**__ could be kept secret here!_

* * *


	2. Just a Thought

Just a Thought

Tigress / Po

By: Skyyler

* * *

"Hey, Po, when is dinner?" Mantis asked, as he hopped up on Po's shoulder. "I'm starving!"

Po quickly remembered he had to make dinner tonight. Well, he had to make dinner every night, considering he was an expert in making soup. "Oh... uhh, in a couple minutes." He smiled awkwardly.

"Phew, good. You know, that soup of yours _never _gets old." Mantis grinned, as he hopped into the dining room, where the others were sitting, waiting hungrily for their food.

How could Po get the ingredients to the soup? He was at loss. Usually, he would just borrow them from his father down in the Valley of Peace, but he barely had the time to do so. Thinking, the panda came up with a great idea, if only it would work.

Rushing over to his room, Po slid the door open in a flash, and ran to his bed. Looking under his pillow, he found the Dragon Scroll: This was the best place to hide something as important as this. He chuckled, as he looked it over.

"Po!" He heard Monkey's demanding voice come, from the dining room.

"Coming! Just..." He thought. "Just wait a sec!" Po took the scroll, and thought hard about the soup... and harder...

* * *

"Where could he be?" Viper asked kindly to Tigress. The tigress just raised her shoulders in confusion.

"I'm here! Po is here..." Po came rushing in with a massive pot of boiling hot soup. The five stared at him in shock, as he went to set it down. "See, I got it! Now all I need is the spices..." He took hold of the scroll that was now in his pocket, as he soon withdrew some green peppers. As he dropped them in, he waited for them to soak in, to make the soup extra spicy. Secret: The more hot the soup is, the better.

Po stood there by the pot, as he waited... and waited...

"Po..." A lady-like voice came.

The panda blinked, as he quickly turned around, to find Tigress standing behind him. "Yeah? What is it?" He looked behind her, to find the five were gone.

Tigress looked him over, as she slowly walked over to him. Po began to feel a bit uncomfortable. Tigress got closer... and closer... until they were only inches apart from each other. The panda slowly backed away, until he hit the solid table the pot was on. Tigress kept walking towards him, ever so slowly...

"Tigress... what is it? What happened to everyone?" Po was now pinned against the table he was cooking his soup on.

The tigress slowly brought her hand up, so that it was resting on his shoulder. "I... I have to tell you a secret." She smiled, as her perfectly straight, white teeth shined at him. She looked up at the panda, as she looked like she was wanting something.

Po slowly got in close to her, so that she could hear what she was going to say to him. Tigress took her other hand, and slowly rubbed it up his belly, and onto his chest, as she was now almost hugging him. She gave a seductive chuckle, as she breathed on his neck. She then quickly took her furry, precious face, and nuzzled it in his. They were kissing. Po was shocked. That was the secret?

The panda closed his eyes, as he didn't want the sensation to stop. Tigress pressed her body against him forcefully, as she wrapped her hands around his sides. Her tongue begged for a way into Po's mouth, as he opened. Now it would seem like they were making out. Tigress' warm breath sent a shiver all over the panda's body, as he pulled her closer. They were now both getting hotter... and hotter... and hotter... and-

Po blinked, as he saw his hand was on the pot. "Hot! Hot!" He jumped up and down, as reality came back and smacked him in the face.

"Well stop day dreaming and serve the soup!" Tigress started to grow impatient, along with the others. Po turned around, to find the Furious Five were all seated. He shook his head, as he looked at his now black, burnt hand. He slapped his forehead, as he took his hand away. A black spot was now on his forehead. _I guess I really **do **need to stop day dreaming... _

* * *


	3. More Than Lust

More Than Lust

Viper / Crane

By: Skyyler

* * *

_"You have everything down, do you not?" Master Shifu held his hands softly behind his back, as he stared at me with his peircingeyes. I could swear he was having a bad day, and because of that, he was giving **me **a bad day. He was now usually like this, for he was very concerned about that panda failing to defeat Tai Lung. I don't know about myself, but I really do think he **can **defeat Tai Lung. I mean, so what if he's a rather large bear? I believe he can do anything, if he just puts his mind to it..._

_"Viper?" He yelled again, as I shot my head up. _

_"Oh, yes, I have it down." I said, as I bit my lip. I knew I didn't know how to it, due to-_

_"Good, then show me."_

_I blinked, as I nodded. Looking over at Monkey with confused eyes, he stared at me with his innocent face. He held the staff tightly, as he slowly got into stance. Monkey already knew I wasn't fully practiced with staffs, making him worried that he might hurt me, going all out. Monkey and I have been practicing for weeks now, yet I could never get a gold grip on a staff, due to-_

_"Grab your staff, Viper." **Due to **myself, being a snake. And it was nearly impossible for snakes to just hold a staff._

_I sighed as I slowly closed my eyes. Taking a good hold on the staff, I got into stance, as I opened my eyes. I saw Monkey, battle ready. I breathed hard, as we both waited for Master Shifu to snap his fingers. I was nervous, anxious, and afraid of what the results were about to be. I looked Monkey in the eyes once more, before-_

**_Snap! _**

_I gasped, as I slithered over to Monkey. He began spinning the staff until he attempted to hit me. I dodged it. I actually dodged it._

Viper softly rolled over.

_I took one more breath before I went for him. Swatting the staff at his stomach, he deflected it easily, as he brought his staff back to me, and-_

**_BOOOM!!!_**

Viper gasped loudly, as he darted her eyes wide open. Looking around frantically, she got up. _It was just a dream... Viper, it was just a dream. _Finding she was in her room, she sighed in relief. Thinking, she softly whispered to herself. "I'm glad that wasn't Monkey." She slowly chuckled, as she began to hear water bang against the roof of the Jade Palace. Slowly bringing her head back down to the pillow, she began to close her eyes in peace. She smiled. "That would be painful-"

**_BOOOOM!!_**

Viper nearly yelped, as she struck her tired eyes wide open. A shock of adrenaline raced through her body, as she rushed out of her door. Lightning and thunder was something she was most afraid of, and in this time of the year, thunder storms happened _a lot. _Viper would usually rush to Tigress' room, as Tigress as the only animal she could actually run to.

Nearly blind from the darkness in the palace, Viper made her way to the doors of Tigress' room, as she pushed them open, and slithered right up to her bed. "Tigress! Tigress! Wake up, can't you hear the thunder?" She nearly yelled, as she brushed up to the tigress.

She nearly snuggled with her, as she felt her. _Tigress had fur... didn't she?_ Viper looked up, to find a bird blinking his eyes open. "V... Viper?" He brought his right foot down. "What are you doing here?" He asked with a yawn in his voice.

Viper gasped, as she backed away from Crane. "Sorry... I, I thought this was Tigress' room..." She slowly turned, as she made her way back to the now closed door.

There was a short silence, as Crane looked at her with a bit of relief in his voice. "No, no! It's fine, Viper!"

The snake kept slivering for the door, as she slowly pushed them open. How foolish she could have been, going into Crane's own room without even knocking!

"Viper." Crane repeated, as he slowly walked over to her.

Viper stopped, as she guiltily turned around. She saw Crane staring at her with lustful eyes. _That's weird, I've never seen him dressed like this... I've only seen him in his uniform._

Crane slowly walked towards her, as she shivered with shock from the thunder. "Are you okay?" He asked, as he cleared his throat.

The snake blinked at his question. "Well... I-"

**_BOOOM!!!_**

Viper screamed in shock, as she rushed over to Crane, not thinking twice. She slivered around his leg, as she clenched on tight, eyes shut.

Crane stepped back, as he was also shocked. Not from the thunder, but from Viper's sudden outbreak. And even more; from her coming onto him so quickly, due to her freight.

The bird looked down at her with caring eyes. "It's okay, Viper." He took his wing out from behind him, and wrapped it around her body. He could feel her shiver in comfort.

Viper then softly unwrapped herself from him, embarrassed. "I'm, s.. sorry..." She backed away, as she stared at Crane with sorrowful eyes. She began to warm up to him, but she knew she had to get out of his room, for this was completely absurd!

Softly squinting at Viper, Crane nearly chuckled. "So, you thought I was Tigress?"

Viper looked down, as her face filled a crimson red. "Yes, I did."

Crane flapped to keep himself balanced from his drowsiness. He then moved his eyes back to the door. Extending his right wing out, he flapped it, as the wind made the door shut. This made Viper twitch her head to the door, as she soon looked back up at Crane. The bird looked back at her. "Well... you know..." He stumbled on his words, as he softly flapped his wings while they were still withdrawn. "You... you don't exactly have to _have _Tigress to stay comforted." He blinked at his remark. _Did I just say what I thought I said? _

Viper slowly made her way over to him, as she stared him in the eyes. "What are you saying?"

Crane hesitated. "I mean, you can't always go to your best friends to be comforted. What if Tigress isn't around when this happens? What'll you do _then_?"

The snake turned away, as she tried to hide her growing smile. _I could go to you. _"I could go to somebody... who..."

"Who would also take care of you in times like these?" Crane inched towards her, as they were now both standing on his bed. He slowly reached out his left wing, and touched her slithery skin.

Viper's slow breathing began to speed up with adrenaline. "Yes, someone who is willing to take care of me." She nearly snickered at her reply. She could take care of herself! What was she saying?

Crane smiled. "Someone who is willing to stay with you for a whole night because of something you are afraid of." He turned to look at her.

The snake blushed once again, as she slithered closer to him, feeling the wonderful warming sensation that passed through her body, through Crane. She brought her head up to his, as she stared into his great, sparkling eyes. A grin took her face. "Someone who would help me in my times of trouble, even when they're in a worse position." She brished up to him, as she could feel him softly shiver from her presence. She could tell that he has been wanting this for a long time.

"Yes, I _am _in a rather violated position." Crane looked deep into her now wandering eyes, as they quickly diverted off of him.

Viper backed away from his grasp. "You're saying you don't want to be violated?"

"Oh no, I do." He swiped her closer, as their gazes locked. "The question is, is that okay with _you_?"

A great smile slowly sapped Viper's lips, as she got in closer to Crane's beak. She was now inches away from his beak, as she inched closer to it. Closing her eyes in lust and satisfaction, she opened her mouth, as it got closer and closer to his. Crane also closed his eyes.

**_BOOOOM!!!! _**

Viper and Crane both gasped, as they both fell into each other's arms. Viper landed right against Crane's chest, as they both fell over, onto the ground. Thinking quickly, Crane changed his emotions, and began to laugh within his embarrassment. Viper joined in, as she snuggled up to him. He brought his two wings up, and wrapped them around her softly.

Crane slowly closed his eyes, as Viper did the same. She was rested up against his neck, as he was nearly kissing it. They both knew they couldn't hide this thing called love. Love couldn't be rid from lovers. It's just something that cannot be lost, nor forgotten. This love that they have for eachother is more than lust, yes, it is love. Simply pure, love.

"Viper..." Crane breathed in slowly, as he opened his eyes to look back at her.

"Mmm?" Viper simply mumbled, as she nuzzled her head into his neck.

"I..." There was a pause. "I still haven't gotten that kiss." The anxiously lustful bird begged to Viper.

Viper smiled, as she came up to kiss him softly. Soon turning to making out, it carried out through the night, as they both cherished every moment of the night, at least until it was time for Viper to leave, in which Crane begged not to happen. He wanted to stay with her for the rest of his life, as did she, and that was the truth. Hopefully... something will... work.... out.....

Both together, and asleep, at last. Good Night.

* * *


	4. Before It All

Before It All

Tigress / Tai Lung

By: Skyyler

_This one-shot isn't much of a one-shot, but yes, it is very emotional, you could say. This takes place before Kung Fu Panda; when Tai Lung is just put down by Master Oogway, as Oogway said he has 'evil' in his heart. R&R, please._

* * *

The young tigress slowly made her way to the porch, that was just beside the Jade Palace. There, Tai Lung stood; looking over the beautiful sunset, that was just beginning to touch the peak of the highest mountain around, as it usually did. He was leaned up against the splintery, wooden railing, as he breathed slowly in a peaceful manner. It was calming how his tail softly waved through the midst of the beautiful smelling air. It was spring, as everything began to come back to life. But as Tigress could see in his stance, he wasn't at all at peace.

Tigress leaned against the railing also, as she followed his stare back to her. "Hello, Tai Lung."

The snow leopard brought his head back to the sunset, as he softly sighed. "What do you want..." His breath trailed off. Tigress could easily see he was deeply calmed, due to him staying out on this porch for hours, now.

"I want nothing..." Tigress got back to her feet, as she had to get on her toes to look at the now gone sunset. "I just wanted to see you, brother."

"I'm not your brother, and you know that. We are simply students; nothing more, nothing less."

Tigress edged closer to him, as she played with her striped tail. "Fine, student-"

"Call me Tai Lung!" He burst, as he turned to her, frightening her.

"Fine, Tai Lung." She walked around him, as she cuddled up against his side. "You really need to calm down. Have you ever tried meditating?"

Tai Lung allowed Tigress to cuddle with him, for she wasn't bothering him as much as her words were. "Yes, I did. But I still can't focus on clearing my mind when Master Oogway just said I have 'evil' in my heart! I mean... I just can't believe he could have thought that... I have mastered every art of Kung Fu, shouldn't I be _ready?_"

The tigress just looked at him, as she soon diverted her eyes back to the dawning sky. "Why do you want the Dragon Scroll so badly? I mean... you're fine enough as is-"

"Master Shifu _promised_ me the Dragon Scroll once I have mastered the Thousand Scrolls. I accomplished that task, and now, he just stands by to let Oogway pass me by." He paused, as he turned to her, not in anger, but in desperation. "I can't believe him! I deserve that scroll, Tigress! You don't know how long I have dreamed to have it..." He looked down, grunting.

Tigress squinted at him with her usual inspiring and beautiful face. When a thought caught her mind, she took it. Running up to him, she hugged him tightly. She was nearly as tall as him, as she rested her head on his chest.

Tai Lung growled, as he pushed her away in great anger. His teeth were clenched, as she nearly stumbled to the ground. "What was _that_ for?" He spat.

Tigress rubbed her eyes. "I still love you, Tai Lung..." The words shot of her mouth, as she nearly bit her tongue.

The snow leopard breathed hard, as he stared her down. He then shut his mouth and frantically looked away. He slowly sighed out, as he collapsed to the ground on his butt. His arms hid his face, as his shoulders raised. He was crying. Crying!

Tigress walked to him as sorrow filled her heart. She has never seen him cry before, due to his own self, trapped in his thoughts and strength. He never had the time to stop and think about what was going on.... and now, he's stopping. The tigress placed a hand on his back, as she sat down, along with him. She tried to comfort him, but it just made him sob more. He was silent when he was in this desperate condition, as he tried to hide all of his emotions. It wasn't working, though.

The stars up above were just beginning to show, as nightfall sent a chill down Tigress' back. The nights were cold; very cold, even in the spring. Tigress was still beside her distraughtly emotional friend, as he settled down a little. He finally looked up at her with accepting eyes. She stayed with him for about an hour now, as he soon knew she would do anything to keep him the least bit happy from this so called 'crisis' he is going through.

Tigress tightly hugged him from the side. "I still love you." She repeated, as she was now confident with her words. The words struck Tai Lung, once again.

Tai Lung slowly turned his head to her, as she saw his now blood-shot red eyes stare at her. "I love you, too."

Tigress blinked. _Did I say something wrong? _

Tai Lung hugged her back, as his head rested on her shoulder. Letting go, they both got up. Tai Lung looked at her hand, as he took it.

Tigress caught her breath. _Where is this going...? _She accepted his hand, as they both looked into each-other's eyes. She saw in his eyes that he needed somebody to be with; someone to comfort him. And here she was, willing to do anything to keep him happy. _Why did she do it, though?_ He was a stubborn, stuck up snow leopard, which needed nothing more!

Tigress thought, as she looked down at his furry paws. Maybe she really _did _care for him... just because of... himself. She felt his paw touch her chin, as he brought it back up, to face him. The tigress then knew what he was talking about when he said that he loved her, too. But, was she ready for this...? She found she was inching her head closer to his, as she slowly took his hips.

Tai Lung breathed out slowly through his nose, as he looked deep into her eyes. Bringing his head to her, he slowly hugged her.

Nearly inches from each other, Tai Lung closed his eyes, as Tigress did the same.

The snow leopard stopped, as there was a pause. Thought filled his head...

_He cannot be the Dragon Warrior, Shifu. He has evil in his heart. _

Tai Lung pried his eyes open, as he gasped. Backing away from Tigress, and slapping her to the ground with a powerful _**thump, **_he backed away. "No... No... I need that Dragon Scroll!" He screamed, as adrenaline pulsed through his veins.

Tigress gasped, as she slowly opened her eyes, finding Tai Lung gone. Spitting a bit of blood, she wiped her mouth. Deeply hurt; emotionally and physically, Tigress jumped to her feet. "…Tai Lung?"

Silence.

"Tai Lung!!" Tigress screamed, as she found he was gone. _Gone... _

Tigress looked down at something that flew in. Blinking, she sniffed, as her vision went a bit blurry from the oncoming tears. Kneeling down, she picked it up. It was a wrist band... a... green one? She examined it, as she slowly put it on.

Gasping, a chill shot through her body, as thoughts of evil-doings took her mind. Grunting hard, she shoved the wristband off of her arm, as she soon backed away. _Was this... Tai Lung's? _

Tigress sighed hard, as she looked up at the moon that was now high in the sky. _Tai Lung... please, don't do anything stupid... _She slowly walked back inside, carrying the wristband, as tears filled her eyes. She was so close to him... but yet… _So far._

* * *


	5. Something to Hope For

Something to Hope For

Tigress / Tai Lung

By: Skyyler

* * *

Breathing ever so steadily, the petite feline; Tigress, slowly crept along the mountains edge. As she clawed her way across the terribly slippery edge of the somewhat endless cliff, thoughts of Tai Lung rushed through her head. _I'm only visiting him... I'm just... seeing if he's holding up alright. But aren't you a little over-reacting, Tigress? ...Nonsense! I'm simply taking the time to come back, and give him my last words. Nothing more... _She sighed heavily from the thoughts and feelings that were now racing through her emotion-filled head. _Even though I left without telling Master Shifu... I'm sure he'll think I'm just fishing or something... I'll be fine, I mean, Tai Lung wants me there-_

_**Crack!**_

Tigress gasped as she shot her eyes open. Adrenaline rushed through her whole body, as the tiny patch of ice she was standing on caved. Nearly screaming, she fell. Finding the dark skies shift, she found herself clenching onto the edge of the ice with only her claws. Gasping hard, she shoved her body back up, as she nearly slipped on the freezing ice. Getting back up, she went back to her edging along the cliff. Shivering, her thoughts came back to her.

After only a couple moments of passing, Tigress found torch lights brightening up the mountain scape. It was the prison that Tai Lung was being kept in. Finally... she was there.

Pouncing, and soon landing hard on the snowy ground, Tigress crawled to the prison, as the guards soon turned at her sighting.

"Who goes there?" A rather massive-looking rhino spoke, as his voice startled Tigress a bit.

Noticing she was found, Tigress decided to stand tall, and tell why she has came, in the most proper fashion. "I have come to visit your prisoner, Tai Lung." She began to walk towards the gates.

Sounds of laughter thundered through the snow filled mountain scape, as Tigress cringed at their reply.

"You think you can just _go in, _and say hi to our prisoner? Do you even know why he's in this prison in the first place, or were you not around when that happened?"

"Are you saying I'm only a teenager?" Tigress rasped.

"Well, judging on your body and muscle, I would say. Bottom line is, no one is allowed in the prison; only Master Shifu and the Furious Five."

Tigress stared at him with her heavy eyes. "Who do you think I am? A human?"

The rhino blinked, as he studied Tigress. "What is your name?"

"You should know." Tigress brought her paw up, and inspected her nails. After a matter of seconds, she looked back up at the stunned rhino.

He decided to protest once more. "Show me your str-"

The rhino gasped, as he found Tigress slamming her fist into his upper stomach, making him lose his air. She brushed herself off, as she waited by the gates.

They opened almost instantly.

...

As the platform lowered, Tigress clenched onto the ropes tightly; due to her fear of, well, due to her fears. It hit the lower grounds with a gentle _bang, _as she slowly walked off of it, shivering from the cold. Staring down a rhino that soon lowered the bridge, she walked across it, without looking up. Once her feet touched the cold hard ground Tai Lung was strapped down to, she picked up her head.

And long behold, there he was; eyes closed, hands bound.

Tigress slowly made her way over to him, as she knelt down, finding he didn't do a thing. Was he asleep?

"Tai Lung." Her voice echoed through the roof-less room, as his ears twitched. But he did not budge.

"What is it, Tigress." He breathed, as she found his voice has changed. It was much deeper, and sounded a bit more crackly.

"I..." She thought, as she found there _was _no reason she came here, just because... "I came to visit you."

"You've made a bad decision, then..." He didn't bother to clear his throat, as it did no good to him. Her meeting with him would only last for a little bit; but that little bit would be like heaven, compared to what he has already been through in this prison.

"Why, Tai Lung?"

There was a short silence, before the snow leopard slowly breathed in again. He was in pain, and Tigress knew it. "To see me like this... and for me, to see you once again... it's pure agony. Don't bring these memories back..."

Tigress nearly grunted. "At least I came to visit!"

"You came to visit because you were still caught up in your past." Tai Lung opened his eyes, as he looked up at Tigress. He blinked, as he soon lowered his gaze. "There are just some things in life.. you have to deal with."

"Like what happened with you, and the Dragon Scroll?"

Tai Lung grunted, as he clenched his fists. "Don't talk about the Dragon Scroll."  
"Well it was your mistake! Why did you have to do what you did? Couldn't you contain yourself just a little-"

"No, I could not!" Tai Lung yelled, as he showed his now yellow teeth. "No... just like you couldn't, because you came."

"You're welcome!" Tigress pounded, as she backed away. She stared at the snow leopard, who was not replying. "You've changed."

No answer.

Tigress squinted in thought, as she began to close her tired eyes and sigh. She began to turn, and walk away. "I shouldn't have come." She paused, as she slowly regained her pace.

Seconds of heart-breaking silence filled the thick, freezing air.

"Tigress..." A weak, yet calming voice spoke, as the snow leopard slowly breathed out through his nose.

The feline stopped. "What is it?"

"You shouldn't have come... but I never said I didn't want you to come." He nudged his arms a bit.

Tigress turned, as she looked at him. A grin slowly took her face, as she quickly canceled it out the moment it came. Walking towards him once again, she got on all fours. Once face to face with him, she looked him in the eye. "You wanted me here."

"Oh, how I've dreamed of it."

Tigress looked down with a frown on her face. "I... know why I came here... now." She looked back up at him.

"Tell me." Tai Lung asked persistently.

Tigress saw fear and sorrow in his eyes, as she felt it, also. Not only has he been tortured on the outside, but also on the inside. He missed the way it once was, and now, he was sentenced to life in this horrid prison. He has been immobilized for 15 years now... as he has probably thought the same thoughts about everything... over and over again. How, horrible it would be to stay in a freezing prison such as this... Tigress could only think.

The feline hesitated, as she grew a bit nervous. It just added to her shaking. "I..." She almost bit her lip. "I still... haven't gotten that... kiss." She closed her eyes, as she knew Tai Lung would react in some way that would embarrass her more. She knew it was a bad idea... from coming here, to even talking with him! He just brought back too many memories... the good ones, the... wait, there _were _no bad ones... She could remember everything, and how he would always talk and react to things like this... She knew he would say something that would get them both hating each other-

_Wait... what is this...?_

Something light touched Tigress in the place she never thought she would be touched in... the... lips? It grew, as warmth slowly filled her whole body, and caused her shivering to end. It was an incredible sensation that Tigress saw was the only time she ever felt it.

Opening her eyes ever so slowly, she saw Tai Lung's eyes closed. His lips were softly pressed against hers, as his tongue slowly touched her freezing teeth. Tigress opened, as Tai Lung quickly touched the inside of her mouth, allowing his saliva to-

"_Aaah!" _Tai Lung gasped, as the chains that were binding his hands pulled him away from her. Breathing hard, he looked up at Tigress with innocent eyes. That stare... it was always that one little look that froze Tigress. It was stunning, to find such a strong, masculine animal come down like this. It was rather depressing.

Sighing greatly, the snow leopard brought his head back down, as water began to fall from his face, and hit the stone ground. In a matter of seconds, it froze. "Get..." He grunted. "Get out of here... please..."

Tigress' eyes began to fill, as she slowly got to her feet. Agreeing to do so without saying a word, Tigress walked across the bridge; arms folded, as thoughts soon came back to haunt her. What a beautiful moment that was...

"Tigress..." She heard a moan.

Frantically turning around, she found Tai Lung staring up at her with those agonizing, teary eyes. He opened his mouth, as he licked his lips. "I..." He hesitated, as the rhino next to Tigress began to roll the gate up.

"Hold on!" Tigress said, as her voice cracked from the flooding emotion that was already taking her broken heart. Her heart was beating at a thousand miles an hour, as her throat felt like a peach was nearly stuffed all the way down it.

"I... still..." He looked back down, sniffing.

Tigress squinted in great pity for him, as she breathed hard through her nostrils.

"I still... love you, Tigress. Thank... thank you, for... being my friend."

Tigress broke down in tears, as she quickly regained her strength. Clenching her fists, she spoke back. "As do I, Tai Lung." Tears stained her face. She turned around, as she got onto the raising platform, sobbing silently. "As... as do I."

* * *

_This story ties into __The Return_ , _and __A Hidden Secret__ . R&R._

_-Skyy._


	6. Is it Love?

Is it Love?

Tigress / Po

By: Skyyler

* * *

"Po? Po!" An agitated low voice yelled.

Waking up with a little gasp through the nostrils, the little panda opened his eyes. Picking up his throbbing head, he shook it to clear his mind from his dreams about Kung Fu.

"Po, are you dressed?" His father asked from upstairs.

"Oh, ah..." He quickly ran over to his drawer, as he changed out his boxers and shorts in a matter of seconds. "Yeah dad, I am!" He came rushing up the wooden stairs, as he soon tripped a little. Staggering back up, he found he was already at the top. Looking up, he saw his dad; a panda, holding some sort of expensive, glass made bottle in his hands.

Drinking from the glass again, he turned around. "We're going to the orphanage today to look for a sister for ya. You remembered, didn't you?"

Po just blinked in confusion. No answer.

"'Tswhat I thought." He slurred. He then began to walk out of the massive doors of their mansion, as he was closely being followed by his son.

…

Po's father looked over the orphanage, with a squint in his eyes. He seemed to have this little crazy-look on his face whenever he drank that drink. Maybe it was coffee, Po thought. Coffee always made adults energetic, and crazy, possibly. Po's father never told him anything, for he always stayed behind his bottles. He was always drinking, drinking, drinking. And when Po himself asked for a bit, his father would just rudely shoo him off.

Pushing the doors slowly open, they were both greeted by a couple of overly-exited pig orphans. They were only a couple years under Po, which was about 9. The roofless room was filled with humming babies, giggling toddlers, exited kids, and of course, the lounging teens. Once the teens turned eighteen, they would be considered adults, as they would be shooed off, into the vast world.

Exchanging glances with many kids who just seemed to stare at him, Po made his way all the way across the room. Uninspired and discontent, he squinted in anger. He couldn't find anyone who stuck out. It was always the unusual that would always strike them appealing.

"Find anyone worth a sis?"

"No." Po brought his head down in disappointment.

Looking at the other depressed panda, Po's father placed a hand on Po's back. "It's alright. I'll look some more." He looked up at the adults that were settling the kids. "You can go play with..." He diverted his eyes over to his right side, as he found a rather large pig, that was chatting with his friends. He seemed the age of Po. "Go play with that kid." He pointed out, as he soon and quickly left his son's side.

Po just sighed, as he walked over to some steps that led upstairs. Sitting on them, he rested his elbows on his knees, as his chin rested on both of his palms. Looking down at the bright ground, he thought of taking a nap, considering he was already tired as hell, due to staying over late at his friends house last night.

A soft sobbing noise came, as Po's ears twitched up. _What was- _

It came again. Po didn't understand. Who would be crying here? Except for the babies, of course...

It came once again, only louder this time. Anxious, Po got up, and looked to where the noise was coming from; behind him. Turning around to the noise, Po looked up the stairs with a nervous look. _Should I go up? _Blinking, Po realized nothing was holding him back, so he began to walk up the stairs.

Once he reached to top of the stairs, he stopped, as the crying carried on, only now to his left. Following his instincts, he turned left, and began to slowly walk down the hall. The sobbing slowly crescendoed into his hearing, as he found himself changing corners, running into dead ends, finding that same vase every once and a while, and stumbling every other step; as usual. At about ten minutes into the search, he began to fast walk, then slow jog, then run, due to the suspense and anxiousness that began to build up in his little heart. The simple, somewhat tan-coloured walls soon turned into steel walls, that had small steel doors on every side. The panda looked around frantically, as the emotion of fear began to fill his veins. He began to figure why someone would be crying in this place now. They called this place an orphanage, who held their orphans in steel cages? What kind of place was this... a jail?

Eventually the sobbing reached it's peak, as Po stopped at a steel door, which had a small window at the upper part of it. Po couldn't reach it. The crying wasn't of a beast, no, but of a... girl. It was feminine, as he could already see. He was deeply wondering if he should open the door, to see if she was alright. He now knew why this girl was crying... probably because she was locked up, like this. Why would the foster parents lock up their orphans?

Po brought his head to her door, as he listened closely. The crying was of a lot of staggered breathing, and sniffing. A lot of sniffing. Po looked down at his feet in pity, as he was still pushed up silently against her door. _How sad... _He thought, as he-

_Crash!_

Po found the door next to him fell in, as it opened. Stumbling to the ground, he fell. Hitting the ground with a loud _thump, _he gasped. _Tears came to his eyes, as he slowly got back to his feet. "I'm... I'm..." He wiped his eyes, as he picked his head, to find a horribly angered leopard staring him down. The leopard growled, as he tackled Po to the ground..._

"_Hello...? Are, are you okay?" A soft voice, as Po's vision cleared._

Opening his eyes, he slowly breathed out, to find a tiger staring at him with blood-shot eyes, due to her crying.

Po gasped, as he backed away, still on the ground. "Please, don't hurt me!" He cried.

"I won't hurt you!" The tiger hissed. He then looked away. "Or so I may think... I mean, who would trust a tigress..."

Po blinked. _She was locked up in here because of her looks? Or... what? _He examined her, to find she wasn't a horrible sight at all. In face, she was... astounding... _Why would someone lock up someone as beautiful as her...? _He rethought about his own words. _Wait, what did I just say-_

"Go ahead and run... I'm, sorry if you heard my crying."

"No... no, I'm not afraid of you." He finally spoke, cautious.

The tigress got up, as she looked at him. "You're lying." She showed her fangs, as she breathed at him.

Po found it rather attracting. More than attracing, even. He slowly breathed out, as he backed against the wall. "I... never lie!"

The feline blinked, as she got off him. "Really? You... you're not afraid of me? I'm a tigress! You _all _should be afraid of me!" She exclaimed.

Po was drawn to her voice. How... pretty it seemed. Po softly grinned.

"Okay, don't stare at me like that."

Po shook his head out of his fantasies. "Sorry." He looked her over, then decided to do the talking. "My name's... Po."

The tigress chuckled. "What kind of a-" She stopped herself, as she saw he was being serious. "Oh, well, that's a good name."

"Really? Because I thought it was bad. It means cat tail, you know."

"Do meanings really matter?"

"Well." Po thought, as he quickly gave her a soft smile. "I guess not. What's your name?"

The tigress just looked away... as she soon sighed.

"What, what is it?" Po asked.

"I... have no name." She looked up at him. "Do you know why I'm here, at this orphanage?"

"...no." Po replied.

"Well... me neither. But all I know is that my parents just ditched me when I was too young to remember. And now...," She patted her stone-hard bed. "...I live here, in this cell. This..." Her face changed to anger. "This horrible cell!" She kicked the stone bed, as she cracked it.

Po seemed a bit surprised, considering he couldn't do such a thing. But none the less, he _was _a panda, and she _was _a fierce tigress. He looked her over again. No, no, she didn't look very fierce... more like lost and frightened._ Oh, what was the word... fragile, yeah, yeah that was it_. The panda looked back up at her, with a little twinkle in his eye. "The door was wide open. You could have just walked out. I mean, how do you think I got in?"

"Animals can get in from the outside, but it's locked in from here, dummy."

Po blinked. "Wait..." He ran to the now closed shut steel door, as he grabbed the handle, and attempted to open it. Accidentally slamming his right arm into it, he stepped back. It wouldn't open. He was trapped in here. "You're saying that I'm trapped in here, too?" Don't take my words, Po.

"As you can see..." She directed her hand to the door.

Po's mouth hung open. "Well that's bad!"

Tigress crossed her arms. "You'll get used to it... Just as I had to."

"What? No! I can't... I can't stay here with you! My dad-"

"What's wrong with staying with a girl? Do you think I'm ugly?"

The panda staggered his breathing. Sweat began to wet his forehead. "No no I mean my dad wouldn't like it... you're pretty and, well I mean-"

"Hmm? What was that?" Tigress slowly walked up to him.

"I uh..." He now staggered his words. "You're not ugly, I was just saying..." He gave a guilty smile to the feline.

"No, no, what was it that you said before?"

"My dad wouldn't like it?"

"After that." Tigress quickly replied.

Po paused. _No, no, this is going wrong... _"You're uh-" He felt the tigress step within his bubble, as she quickly made him cautiously uncomfortable. Her soft fur touched his, as her body felt a little cold from the already freezing cell.

"I'm..." She carried on, as she looked straight into his eyes. "Please, just tell me..." She desperately begged. She looked in need of something, like attention, or peace, or...

Po closed his eyes. "You're pretty."

Silence filled the room.

A soft and warm sigh brushed over Po's chest, as he felt her slowly step away from him. He opened his eyes, as he saw her perfect, furry orange cheeks stained with the water of her heavy eyes, as her head was slightly tilted down.

A deep, emotional pain swept over Po, as it took his breath away. "I'm sorry for saying that, I mean, I didn't mean to say that!" He stepped up to her, as he touched her arm in need to comfort her just a little. It was cold.

After many seconds of soft sobbing, the tigress slowly picked up her head, to show her teary eyes. She seemed to stare at him forever, as she searched his eyes. Breathing heavily, Po could see a desperate look in her eyes. Then, he himself began to feel the same. Gratuitous emotions started to take his heart, as he and she both looked into each other's eyes for many seconds.

Finally, Tigress leaned forward, and wrapped her arms around him as she brought her body onto his. She was hugging him. Po slowly lowered his arms to her back, as he slowly stroked it, stunned. Her tail slowly wagged at his touch.

A whimper came. "Thank- thank you, Po. I... I really needed something like this to happen..." A sniff. "Every night I've prayed for somebody to come along and just... try to comfort me... I'm forgotten, and all I needed was somebody to just care for me... everybody hates me-" She hiccuped over her own voice, as she soon started up again. "You're a great friend... whatever a friend is, anyways-"

_**Bam! **_The steel doors quickly got pushed open, as a large bear came walking in. It was Po's father. He looked horribly terrified. Tigress gasped, as she looked to his afraid father.

"Po!" He dove for Tigress, as he forcefully smacked her away from his son. She went flying into her bed, as she fell to the ground, once hitting the wall next to it. Po's father grabbed him, as he rushed out of the room, slamming the steel door shut with a loud _**SLAM**_.

Po looked at the fading steel door his friend was being held in. "I..." He staggered his breathing, as his father was still running him out of the orphanage. Tears filled his already heavy eyes, while his now light heart filled with great emotion.

"I love you, too." Together, they said. Tigress picked her head up, as she blinked the tears out of her eyes.

Not only were they friends, but more than that. At that moment, Po realized that in those vast eyes of Tigress', she was searching for something, and that something, was... love. And yes, that was...

Love.

* * *

_Sorry, I'll update this chapter a little more. I can never have the time to edit and make my work better._

_But yeah, this story ties into Po's Pastlife, which is soon to come. And please... review! Or else I won't post up another one. :l Thanks for everything._

_-Skyy._


	7. To Wish Upon a Star

To Wish Upon a Star

Viper / Crane

By: Skyyler

* * *

He slowly took his foot and placed it softly on the hard, wooden ground. Opening the door without a single sound, he managed to make it out to the deck of the Jade Palace. Here, many memories laid; none forgotten, but remembered. Everything that he has been through has been recorded here.

He looked up at the starry sky, as a sigh softly passed his beak. The stars would keep the memories within him, wherever he went. No matter where his path lead to, it would always end up here, in the beautiful sky, where he could always look up, and recall everything he has been through.

"Crane?" A weak voice came, as he blinked his eyes to his left, to where the sound was coming from.

Seeing Viper staring at him with those sweet and innocent eyes of hers, he smiled. "Hi." He said it with much enthusiasm, for he never wanted to make others think he's feeling sad, or lonely, like he was.

"It's late. Shouldn't you be..." She softly slivered her way over to him, as she soon looked up. The stars, once again, were staring down at her. "Inside?" She continued.

"I should be asking the same to you." Crane chuckled, flapping his wings a little.

The snake smiled. "Just thinking."

Crane was still looking up at the sky. "About what-"

"So why are _you _out here? Thinking? About what?" Viper answered her own questions, as she usually did. She wasn't much of a talker, but Crane was her best friend, out of any of the friends she met; giving her the right to trust him with her words that she so desperately tries to hide from the others. But yet, she has not spoken a word of secrecy to him.

The significantly stunning bird opened his mouth, as he quickly shut it. Giving a slow sigh, he brought his head down to Viper's height, as he looked at the flowers that decorated her head. Once again, he opened his mouth. "I was thinking about my family."

A grin nudged Viper's face up. "I was, too." She smiled, as her fang-less mouth showed.

"I mean... my father, how could he have just passed away like that? There just had to be a reason..."

The snake's face automatically switched to sorrow, as she looked at Crane. "He was in the army of the Onne, remember?"

"Well, of course..." He looked down.

Viper had a need to comfort him, now that they both just got into the recent death of his father. "It's not your fault, is what you need to know, Crane." She tried to look into his rejecting eyes.

Seconds of sorrow-filled silence bore.

Crane slowly breathed in, as he brought his head up. A sensation of hiccuping from the bird as he breathed in made Viper want to cry also, but she kept her ground. The bird looked back at her with somewhat teary eyes. "What... what do you think of, when you're out here?" He asked, as he tried as hard as he could not to bear any more silent tears.

Viper blinked her eyes down, as she looked out from the low deck. "You know, when I look at the lake, it makes me think of the past... in the past, I've always looked down at that one particular lake, just to recall upon everything that had once just happened. It's like... all my memories get caught in that lake, and there's no way for them to get loose. All I can do to visit them, is sit right here..." She looked around, as Crane kept his gaze on her. "And, and look upon that lake."

Crane nodded, as he easily understood what she was saying. "I... I look up." He began to tilt his head back up at the beautiful, starry sky. "At those stars, way up there. They're higher than high, higher than anywhere I could possibly fly..." Crane slowly brought his head back down. No matter where I go, I can always look upon them, and find comfort in myself."

"That's..." Viper looked up at the sky with a different expression on her face. "...beautiful."

Crane looked at her gazing eyes. "Yes, you are."

The snake shifted her eyes back to Crane. "Memories are kept in the stars for you, and in the lake for me."

"Yeah, complete opposites, they are." Crane added.

"But sometimes it's good to be opposites." Viper looked down at his lustful eyes.

Crane slowly moved his wing to her tail, so that only a couple of his feathers were touching her, as he felt up to her head. He could feel her softly shiver, as warmth quickly took her body, and mind. "Sometimes when opposites meet, they can easily become-"

"One." Viper blinked, as she realized what he was talking about.

Crane stroked the flowers that were placed on her head to symbolize peace and love. "We all have something to mourn about. But there's always that one other thing that we can sing, in joy about."

"And that is...?" Viper asked, already knowing the answer to her question.

Crane smiled. "The illusion of passion. The finding of that one significant other, that we can always depend on, to comfort us."

Viper looked deep into his tempting eyes, as her head slowly came upon to his. She wanted to kiss that beak of his, just to feel what it would be like.. just to see what he would taste like-

A flash of light flew past them both, as the bird and snake jotted their heads up, to a shooting star. It lasted for many seconds, before it faded away.

Viper smiled, although desperation now filled her mind from not being able to kiss her true lover. "Make a wish."

Crane quickly followed, as he closed his eyes. "I... I wish I was..." He sighed. "...with Viper for... for the rest of my life. As..." He opened his eyes to see Viper staring at him with lustful, teary eyes. "As a mate."

Viper and Crane both quickly pressed their lips together, as they both closed their eyes to savor the moment. It was beautiful. And so, another star will be added to the night's sky, and another drop of water will be added to the glimmering lake. Memories are strong, and they will stay with you your whole life, if you simply look at them from a simple yet complicated point of view; passion.

Crane softly pulled away, as he looked at the angered snake. He blinked. "What... what is it?"

Viper opened her eyes, as he looked into his glowing eyes. A smile chapped her lips, as she lowered her stunned tail. "You weren't supposed to say your wish out loud."

Crane just smiled, as he turned away, to the door. "That's alright." He paused, as he looked back at Viper with those brilliant eyes of his. "It already came true." Crane smiled, as he slowly walked away, with a jump in his walk.

Viper chuckled. _Yes, it did come true. _

* * *

_Please review._

_-Skyy._


	8. Tag, You're It!

Tag, You're It!

Viper / Crane

By: Skyyler

* * *

**Lhasa Playground, SW China**

* * *

"Oh, c'mon, Viper! Come play with us!" A childish, chuckling voice spoke.

"I... I don't wanna!" Viper frowned, keeping hold of the top of a wooden pole set in the center of the playground. She and her friends were playing tag, and since she was as flexible as to do anything she could on the playground, she accidentally ran herself up a pole.

Looking down, the viper shivered. She had never been this far up before.

"Come down! Don't be a chicken!" Her friend, Luck, screamed at the top of her lungs, smiling all the way. She didn't notice that her friend was stuck on top of the pole, and couldn't conjure up the nerve to come back down.

Viper hesitated. Slowly looking down, from where she first came up, she gasped, and shot her eyes back up at the sky. Shivers took her body, as she tried to hold them back. "I can't... I can't do it!"

"Whaddaya mean you can't do it?" Shin, a somewhat bossy puma yelled back. "Just come down!" His companions, along with her friends all chimed in, as they nagged her to come down. Luck, Shin, Ping, and Zi all ranted at her to follow their orders, so that they could continue their game of tag, but she wouldn't budge. "Just Jump!"

Viper didn't want to reply, because with it, she would become even more embarrassed with her position. She closed her eyes, as she began to lean her tight body off of the pole... Everyone went silent. Was it because of her sudden movements?

"Hey Palbo, you wanna help us out?" Shin yelled at somebody. _Palbo?_ Viper could hear wind kick up, as it slowly went down.

"For the last time Shin, my name's not Palbo. How did you even _get _that name?"

"Fine, oh great Crane," Ping smiled, as he entered in. "Viper up there won't come down. You think you could give her a hand? A wing? She's been up there forever!" He spoke, with a little tint of annoyance in his high voice.

"Well I dunno, I mean..." Crane looked up at the snake who was clinging onto the pole for dear life.

"Crane, we need to go..." His parents landed, just as he had.

"I know, mom, it's just my friends-"

"Well, you gonna hurry? She's slipping off! And we don't want her dead-"

A fox's hand slapped his face. "Don't say things like that, Shin!" Zi stepped forward, as she frowned solemnly at him, even though she was an easy-going animal.

Crane sighed, as he turned back to his parents. "It will be really quick." He gave them those big eyes that always seemed to work.

His father grunted. "Okay. You need to hurry, though, the sermon starts in..." He looked up at the sky. "...in only a couple of minutes, now!"

Crane nodded, as he took flight, for Viper. Thinking, he quickly turned back, and landed back on the wooden-stained ground. "What's her name?"

"Viper!"

Crane looked up at her. "Viper? That's... that's it?"

"What, you wanted a nick-name?" Shin asked, as he looked at Ping. They decided with their eyes.

"Misses fangless." Ping smiled.

"Stop that!" Zi growled at the bird.

"Yeah, that didn't even rhyme..." Shin rethought.

Crane shook his head, as he jumped up, extended his wings, and began to ascend his way over to their friend, Viper, who he has never known until now. _Don't worry Crane, you don't have to do any heavy __touching... I mean, she's a snake, right? She doesn't have any bad areas to touch. Lets make this quick..._

Viper heard a flapping noise behind her, as she slowly opened her eyes, and turned her head. A bird with a long beak was staring at her. Something was wrong, though... once she turned around to look at him, he seemed to blink in awe. He looked her over, as he soon blinked again, and focused back on going where he was ever going. But... he wasn't going. She looked at him, as he kept his height and distance from her.

"Um... hi." Viper weakly spoke, still looking at him. He looked only a couple years younger than her... maybe about seven, or eight?

"Oh, uh..." He slowly made his way over to her. "Your friends wanted me to come up and help you down... is that okay with you?"

Viper let down her grin. _So he wasn't just checking me out? _"Oh. Well.. I think I'm fine. I'm not afraid of-" She glanced down, as she soon gasped and looked back up to him. "Of heights."

Crane looked at her in confusion, as he soon backed away, and flew back down.

"She says she's fine, guys!" Crane spoke, as he landed. He began to head back to his rushing parents, who were now impatient.

"Well of course she would say that! She doesn't want your rescuing!"

"Then why are you even sending me?"

"Because she's stuck!" Shin replied back, angered.

"Crane, we really need to go!" His mother pushed.

"Actually Crane, we'll just meet you at the church." His father said, as he flew off with his wife.

Crane sighed deeply, as he looked back at Viper. Shaking his head, he flew back to her.

"Are you sure you don't need my help, Viper?" He asked persistently, as she looked back at him with those big, beckoning eyes.

Something struck her. "I..." She looked down. "I don't know..." Obviously, she wasn't good at making up her mind. But no matter what, she was getting down with his help, no matter how long it takes. He wasn't just going to leave her now.

"Here, let me help you.." He slowly touched her body, as she gasped.

"No, no, I'm fine-"

"No you really need my help-"

"No, Crane!" She looked at him in the eyes.

He looked aggravated and confused at the same time. "How did you know my name?"

"How did you know _my _name?"

Crane flapped his wings, as he looked back at her. "Your friends wanted me to call you Misses Fangless, or something like that..." He kept his flapping steady.

Silence came. Viper's face turned depressed, as she soon sighed softly, and looked at the pole.

Crane quickly found out what he just said. "Oh goodness, no, I didn't mean it in that way, I'm sorry-"

"No, no it's alright..." She looked away, hesitating. "I was born without fangs... I-" She quickly gasped, as her eyes went wide. Her body fell loose of the pole, as she was soon falling. She began to scream.

"Viper!" He gasped as well, as he flew down. Getting below her, he scooped under, and caught her onto his back. In a scarce heap, the snake wrapped around Crane, securing her safety, but yet, not his. He gasped, as he began to dive down. "Viper, let... go...!" He breathed, as she realized what she was doing. Loosening her grip, she screamed. They were headed right for the ground. Crane quickly shoved his wings out from the sides of his body, as he glided across the wooden pecks scattered across the ground.

"Oh gosh, oh goodness..." Viper could hear him sigh in relief under her. She was wrapped around his body, but not his wings. Her head was to the right of his, and rested on his head. She looked at him through the wind, as he moved his eyes over to hers.

"Th- thank you..." She whispered into his ear, as they glided only a couple feet above the playground's level.

Crane softly smiled, as he slowly flapped his wings to keep his steady pace. They could both hear yelling of some-sort, but they didn't care... "You're... you're w- _**oof!**_" He gasped loudly, as he hit another wooden pole. Viper went flying into the sand pit. Rolling, she got on her front, and looked back at Crane, who was slowly sliding down the pole. She wanted to laugh, but that would be rude, unlike some of her friends that were balling their heads off. She slid over to Crane, as he soon slid all the way to the ground.

"Crane?" She asked, anxious. No answer. "Crane!"

Crane slowly opened his weak eyes, to find her staring at him with the same beautiful eyes she had before. He gave a slight smile, as he fully opened his eyes. Adrenaline rushed through his body, as a burst of laughter hit him. He forcefully chuckled.

Viper quickly smiled, as she began to giggle a little. Crane's chuckle grew to a soft laugh, as they both crescendoed their laughing to the same level as their friends. They began to laugh for seconds, no, minutes, now. They laughed so hard, they couldn't keep the water in their eyes from bursting out.

"I knew you could never trust Crane. But he's the only guy with wings!" Shin came in, laughing. He then quickly ran over to Viper. "Tag. You're still it." He laughed, and ran off, along with the others.

Crane slowly got up, as he slowly wiped the tears from his eyes with his soft, feathery wing.

Viper ran off to catch her friends, with a big smile on her face. _What a nice guy... Crane. _She began to slow her slivering, as she could feel Crane looking at her from his distance. Stopping, she slowly turned around, to meet eyes with him. The light wind blew his soft, feathery coat over himself, as his smile slowly grew. As did Viper's.

Smiling, she slowly slivered back. "Crane, was your name." She softly giggled.

"Yeah, that's..." He gulped. "That's me." He hasn't talked to a girl this pretty before. It made him so nervous... girls his age never looked like Viper. Even though she was a snake... she was just so... beautiful...

"Well, if you haven't had a proper introduction, I'm Viper." She smiled again, showing her fangless mouth. Crane found it rather appealing, her appearance. It was just everything about her, that made him feel warm all over, in this somewhat cool weather. "I'm... I'm really thankful that you got me down from that pole-"

"Viper! You're still it!" Zi screamed back.

Viper just nodded, still looking deep into Crane's eyes. "Do you want to come play tag with us?"

"Well, I uh..." He hesitated his words. "I kinda need to be in church right now..."

Viper slowly brought her body up to his, as her head was in front of his, as well. "Please... Crane?" She softly breathed on his beak, beckoning him to kiss her. She just wanted it so bad... but not in a bad way, but in a good way. She liked him around, and for that... well...

"...okay." Crane softly whispered, closing his eyes, and puckering his lips. His slow breathing caught Viper's attention; he was so laid back and simple... he wasn't too tense with her presence. He actually liked her around...

Viper slowly got closer to him, and closed her eyes as well. She softly breathed on his beak some more, as she got closer and closer... "Tag." They both shot open their eyes. Viper's tail was on his wing. Crane looked back at her in confusion. She was grinning. "You're it."

* * *

_R&R?_

_-Skyy._


End file.
